


Nightmare

by ladyshizuka666



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With time running out, Zach's nightmares become more real.<br/>Thankfully, Andrew anchors him back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this?  
> At the start, during Zach's nightmare, I was listening to Fugue by Craig Armstrong and it just fit the dream I think.....then, the aftermath, I listened to Skull and Bones by A.A. Bondy and I am so sad now.  
> It is canon that Technomancers age quickly and Zach is coming to the conclusion that perhaps his and Andrew's time is running short.  
> Very, very post game.  
> Even though the Zach in the picture is not the same as the black haired one in my first fic, it should be taken that it is indeed the same one....not got far enough in his playthrough yet.

 

His own footsteps echoed in the darkness, heavy steps thundering all around him. His out of breath pants bounced around him, he was exhausted but he kept running.

　

He called out, cried out Andrew's name in the pitch darkness as he ran but he couldn't find him.

　

All around, he could hear, off in the distance what sounded like a battle, gunfire, Technomancer thunder cracking just out of reach.

　

Finally, his legs gave way and he dropped onto all fours. He called for Andrew again, pulling himself back upright with his staff. As he ran, the darkness closed in around him, the sounds of battle muffled in his ears. His feet caught on something metallic causing him to stumble and fall again. Andrew's prosthetic arm lay, crooked and broken on the ground.

　

No time. He lurched to his feet and took off, ignoring the feeling of his lungs about to burst inside him.

　

There he was....50 feet, 30, 15.

　

Why was he?

　

Zach stopped short as Andrew stared at him, smiling....but no....it didn't reach his eyes.

　

He looked down at the blood pouring from a gaping wound on his chest.

　

All around him he could hear guns loading, powering up.

　

Andrew's eyes turned white, blazed lightning. It crackled and surged from his body, licking across the ground all around him.

 

A Technomancers last line of defence.

　

He tried to move but his feet were rooted to the ground.

　

He screamed, cried out as Andrew's body practically cracked open, blistering white light blinding him as he overloaded, Andrew's agonised cries piercing through the light.

　

Zach's own powers burst free as he cried his grief.

　

Andrew was....he was....dead.

　

oOoOoOo

　

"NO! Andrew!" Zach screamed as he flew from the bed, lightning running down his arms, burning his hands.

　

Tears burned in his eyes as he frantically looked around the room before, "Zach, Zach, I'm here."

　

He struggled against the arm round his stomach, the warm body pushed up against his back. He heard Andrew's voice, felt his naked body up against his but....his hands grabbed the arm Andrew was holding him with, fingers gripping into the pale flesh, anchoring himself to it. He breathed deeply, harshly through his nose for he didn't trust himself to speak. His eyes closed as he heard Andrew whisper into his ear, telling him, 'Shhhh, calm down.'

　

His heart calmed, he took one last deep breath, feeling his small overload recede. His grip on Andrew's arm loosened. One of his hands moving to rest atop of Andrew's, their fingers lacing together. His other hand reaching back blindly, feeling first Andrew's hair then gripping tightly to the back of his head.

　

"You ok now?" Came another soft whisper.

　

Zach nodded as his arms fell, his body turning in Andrew's now lax grip. His hands latched onto pale shoulders as his forehead rest against the others.

　

"You wanna talk about it?"

　

"No." Zach finally muttered for Andrew knew full well what he had dreamt about.

　

He had dreamt of Andrew's death before.

　

Perhaps it was stress....maybe it was his age....his brain finally frying with too much use of his abilities. His once jet black hair was slowly turning white....as was Andrew's.

　

Maybe he just felt the clock ticking for them both.

　

At that thought, he pushed Andrew back, his legs buckling, sending the two of them falling onto the bed.

　

If Andrew had any doubts about Zach being ok, they were quickly crushed as Zach's lips descended onto his.

　

Both men pushed into the kiss as if their lives depended on it. Battle scarred hands roaming over bodies, mapping each other out again and again.

　

Zach finally broke away, his jaw aching as he rolled Andrew ontop of him, legs spread to accomodate him.

　

"You sure?" Andrew gasped as hands gripped his backside and pulled him tighter, closer, crushing him against Zach.

　

It felt like forever as Andrew's fingers teased him, brought him so close to release then retreated only to lean up, kissing him again, holding him close.

　

He couldn't help himself, 'I love you' fell from his lips as Andrew pushed into his body.

　

He saw shock flicker briefly across the other males face for they rarely ever said those words....perhaps a few times in the past. They had never felt the need to throw those words about....they just knew.

　

Andrew braced himself on his one arm, lips catching Zach's as powerful hands gripped his backside again, pulling him closer....as if he was trying to mesh their bodies together.

　

They moved together, languid to start with, no rush as their kisses continued but, Zach finally growled past the kiss, thighs gripping tightly at Andrew's. His hand braced against the wall behind Zach's head to better balance himself as his body moved, his back lifting, bowing, head dropping down, his hair falling infront of his eyes. Zach's head pushed back against the bed below him, Andrew's name falling from his lips like a mantra.

　

Both men felt their powers bubble below the surface. A crackling heat rippling through their bodies. They could let go like this, feel their powers mix and combine together. Just as they moved as one on the battlefield, they moved together in this.

　

They collapsed together, panting hard, Andrew's face buried against the side of Zach's neck, lips moving against the damp skin, not kissing just, moving. Zach's hands moved in soft circles on his back, fingers gripping every now and then as if to make sure he was still there even though he was still inside the other man.

　

"Sorry." Zach finally breathed out.

　

"What for?"

　

"Sorry I'm fucked up."

　

"A bad dream doesn't make you fucked up and....I kinda like taking care of you every now and then." Andrew smiled against his skin, this time, kissing the side of Zach's neck.

　

"I'm happy you're here with me."

　

Andrew looked up, pale blue eyes stared back into his, a rare but warm smile graced Zach's lips.

　

He mirrored that smile.

　

"I'm happy too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And ofcourse a bit of fluff at the end, just to make myself feel less sad!


End file.
